yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Millay Shirley
"This is the character the wiki owned. DO NOT USE WITHOUT Permission." Millay/Miren or frequently known as her formal name, , is the main character Lynné Kazanari in "Shōjo" Fan-Fiction Series. In the series, her setting as a Japanese breed does not changed, her childhood name changed for each stories. In Ruby Dimension, her childhood name is also to referred her b-daman, Dharak. She is a temporary antagonist in the first season, later as a protagonist. In route 1, she is the symphogear user of Ichaival while in route 2, she is set to be one of the member of the Guardians in Seimine Academy. She is a German and Japanese breed. In Crystal Dimension, she is credited as her childhood name, to referred to her b-daman, Dragonic Overlord who she nicknamed as Dragonic. She is an American and Japanese breed. Appearance Millay is a petite girl with white/silver hair with purple strands, her hair reaches to her back and styled it into two half-pigtails and has a curled antenna strand hair (known as "アホ毛" Ahoge in Japan). Cross Fight B-Daman EC She wears a dark red colored, long sleeved and frilled dress which gives her a sight of a noble and contrast with her skin and hair. She also wears black tights, black choker, rust colored headband with white laces and a pair of matching heels. She often worries about her height, she's shorter than Riki for 6cm in the first season. The purple strands only shown as her bangs. Spring Outfit In the new season, she wears a red hooded jacket and strapped black dress with black frills and X-Accents. She also wears white tights with pink frilled cuffs and red high heels, also a choker around her neck and a pair of pink frills hairbands to tied her pigtails. Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era Autumn Outfit TBA Cross Fight ☆Shugo Chara! Summer Outfit In the second route - Cross Fight B-Daman☆Shugo Chara!, Millay wears a sleeveless maroon blouse with pale pink hood with black frills. She wears white shorts with white tights red frilly cuffs and red high heels. She still wears a pair of pink frills hairbands and a choker. Autumn Outfit Millay wears a long-sleeved and bare-shoulder maroon dress with black colored, straps, skirt and frills. On the dress has a heart-shaped motif which is black in color. She also wears black and white striped tights and maroon heels. She wore this outfit during the winter season too but puts on a red colored and hooded coat when going out. School Uniform In season 2 of both routes, she also seen in Seimine Academy's Uniform with white stokings with pink frills and red heels. In the season 3 of route 1, she also seen wearing Lydian Academy's uniform with pink frilled white stokings and pinkish red high heels after transfering school. Her Height stated to be 140cm and her B / W /H is stated to be 62 / 45 / 65 in Season 2 of two routes. Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII She has purple streaks on her hair, and styled into twin-tails. She wore a scarlet dress with black accents and white shorts, a pair of scarlet arm warmers with black accents, black leggings with scarlet frills and a pair of scarlet colored high heels. Millay is set to wear the adapted version of her original outfit in Cross Fight B-Daman EC. Personality Ruby Dimension Millay is smart, serious, proud girl. Millay was served as a stubborn schemer with a cold, cruel, ignorant of others people feelings and uncaring of B-Daman as a game through the series. But actually she really sweet and kind. The reason is her step-father; when she was still young, she was treated strict and been given by orders; he wants her to get close to know Lynné’s secret how to become a boss emperor of a “Gang”, but actually Millay truly wants to be Lynné’s friend but end up they become enemies. After losing to Riki them she had learned something from Lynné, Millay had a change of heart. Even became Riki’s friend, she still stubborn to express her feelings and can’t get along well with Lynné and especially Riki. Even though she’s cold, she also has a temper or excited at times. Crystal Dimension Millay is a short-tempered and aggressive girl. Despite her temper, she also a calm girl when facing serious situation. List of Appearances Ruby Dimension Millay was introduced as a temporary antagonist in Cross Fight B-Daman EC, she partnered with Doom Dharak, a dark dragon. In the second season of Story Route 01 and 02, she began to live in Chrome City and transferred to Seimine Academy. In the story route 1, she is the owner of the second classified relic, Ichaival. *Cross Fight B-Daman EC *Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman *Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era *Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! *Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! Dokki! :Main Article : Millay Shirley (Ruby Dimension) Crystal Dimension Millay is set to return as Miren Hibiyoru, the main character in Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII and be the partner of Dragonic Overlord, a Scarlet/red dragon. :Main Article : Miren Hibiyoru Etymology :Shiyoi (紫宵) - means Purple Dawn :Miren (美蓮) - means Beautiful Lotus :Miren '(未恋) - '''Mi-' (未) can means un-;  not yet;  hitherto;  still;  even now;  sign of the ram;  1-3PM;  eighth sign of Chinese zodiac. The '''-Ren (恋) means love. :'Shirley '- From a surname which was originally derived from a place name meaning "bright clearing" in Old English. This is the name of the main character in Charlotte Brontë's semi-autobiographical novel 'Shirley' (1849). The child actress Shirley Temple (1928-2014) helped to popularize this name. :'Hibiyoru '(緋火夜) - Literally means Night of Scarlet Flames Trivia * Millay's character design was inspired by Chris Yukine from Senki Zesshou Symphogear. * Millay was hinted that she may have a crush on Riki. * Her birthday is on 28th November and Zodiac Sign is Sagittarius. * Millay's blood type is AB * Millay's favorite foods is Sweets and Shaved Ice * Millay's favorite sport is Volleyball Category:Character Overviews Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Attuned Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Guardian Bearer